ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded
Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video made by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on November 15th 2014 Cast Eric-Himself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate David-Himself Ivy-Herself Announcer-Allison Bendy Go- Dar Dar- Champer- Gladdy- Little Sandy- Flinders- Humpty Do- Coogee- Hobart- Nimbin- Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven Transcript Eric: I wonder wants on. Announcer: And Now, it's time for The Numtums on CBeebies. Eric: Damn It, David hates the The Numtums, I will kill those stupid numbats. (On TV) Eric: Stand back, I gonna kill you all with my AK-47 rifle Bendy Go: No (x15) Dar Dar: No (x15) Champer: No (x15) Gladdy: No (x15) Little Sandy: No (x15) Flinders: No (x15) Humpty Do: No (x15) Coogee: No (x15) Hobart: No (x15) Nimbin: No (x15) Eric: Too bad, this is for my Brother's life at risk. (Censored) Eric: Now the Numtums are dead, I can go home now. (At Home) E/D's Dad: Eric, well done for killing The Numtums, you know your brother David hated it. E/D's Mom: You are ungrounded for an exciting lifetime. David: We will have pizza to share with the Metal Punks later tonight when they come over at dinner. Eric: Thanks Guys. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. My favorite Numbats, why did you kill them Eric, it was my favorite on CBeebies and they are so cute. Now you ruined my memories and you will be grounded. E/D's Dad: No, Ivy, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of those stupid Numtums, we all hate them, remember that. E/D's Mom: Now go to your room. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. E/D's Dad: Now Ivy is grounded, let's go to The Metal Punks' house and see what they up to for thanksgiving next week, eventually pizza tonight! Eric and David: OK! (The End) Kosta Karatzovalis: And That's Eric Kills The Numtums and gets ungrounded, and don't forget it's thanksgiving next week. Alternative Ending E/D's Dad: Eric, well done for killing The Numtums, you know your brother David hated it. E/D's Mom: You are ungrounded for an exciting lifetime. David: We will have pizza to share with the Metal Punks later tonight when they come over at dinner. Eric: Thanks Guys. Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. My favorite Numbats, why did you kill them Eric, it was my favorite on CBeebies and they are so cute. Now you ruined my memories and you will be grounded. E/D's Dad: No, Ivy, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of those stupid Numtums, we all hate them, remember that. E/D's Mom: Now go to your room. Ivy: No, I'm not going anyway until The Numtums gets revived. E/D's Mom: Ivy, how dare you said that you want The Numtums gets revived. That's it, I'm calling the Metal Punks (25 minutes later) Kosta: Ivy, since you are The Numtums fans. I am going to beat you up Ivy: Please Kosta and The Metal Punks, I can't explain? Ken: Say all you what! (Censored) Ken the Emo: This is what you get for liking The Numtums. And no more Thanksgiving for you next week! Kosta Karatzovalis: Go to bed now! (The End) Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:GoAnimate Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas